De repente, un beso
by Gorgone
Summary: Quería tanto como ella que aquello durase eternamente. Que dijese algo era lo único que le pedía. -Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. Soul/Maka. One-shot.


Se quedaron allí por un rato. Dando vueltas, riendo por cualquier estupidez, regocijándose en el pasar de las nubes, en el inicio de la primavera, en la compañía silenciosa que se aportaban el uno al otro, casi invisible, pero siempre presente, siempre cortante, siempre suave bajo la brisa y los rayos del sol.

Un último vestigio de la carcajada que le había quitado el aliento escapó de entre sus labios perdiéndose entre el trino de los pájaros y el aire cálido que hacía a sus mejillas colorearse. Se dejó perder entre el suelo firme bajo sus rodillas, y sintiendo las páginas del libro que ya no estaba leyendo doblarse bajos sus dedos se dejó caer sobre la grama brillante y fresca. Se dejó caer sobre él con un suspiro extraño que solamente le salía cuando el matiz de la realidad se desdibujaba y creía estar en un extraño sueño.

Se quedó allí por un segundo con su oído contra su pecho, sabiendo que sus cabellos le harían cosquillas en el cuello y que sólo gruñiría por un momento para demostrar un desacuerdo que en verdad no sentía.

A veces Maka pensaba que de esa manera, de la manera más fácil del mundo, sólo ahondando en sus ojos, dormitando sobre su pecho y oyendo el latido de su corazón entre las briznas de hierba y con sólo las nubes de compañía, podría llegar a conocer el secreto que su amigo guardaba en su interior. El mayor secreto y todas aquellas cosas que nunca le decía, el que tal vez las cosas no estaban tan bien como siempre quería hacerla creer, que la necesitaba (o por lo menos eso era lo que ella esperaba) y que la mayoría de las veces momentos como ese eran suficientes.

A veces Maka no podía consigo misma y el deseo arrebatador de conocerlo, conocerlo mucho más que un vínculo, que una resonancia, que momentos compartidos. A veces, quería descubrirlo todo de nuevo.

* * *

Oyó su risa extinguirse como en una lejana fantasía, mientras cerraba los ojos del sol matutino y dejaba que las gotas de rocío le mojasen la ropa por una vez. Sintió de pronto su abrazo y su cara enterrada en él mientras sólo por aquel suspiro podía imaginarse su sonrisa, aquella que tan pocas veces le dirigía y que esta vez se estaba guardando para sí misma. Le pareció injusto.

-Cuándo tengas ganas de levantarte me avisas.-Susurró sobre su frente. –Aquí vamos a terminar o comidos por las hormigas o tan quemados que no vamos ni poder sonreír.

-Cállate.-Respondió de vuelta, algo más que un murmullo en el que sin embargo la risa escapaba por cada una de sus vocales.

Soul suspiró pesadamente. Quería tanto como ella que aquello durase eternamente. Quería no ser interrumpido por unos cuantos comentarios ni por sonrisas pícaras de un astro solar que simplemente estaba calentando demasiado.

Sintió su pelo cosquilleante en su cuello y bufó como respuesta. Aunque no le molestase. Para nada. La brisa le trajo su aroma hacia él y se sorprendió de nuevo al descubrir que lo tenía. La mayoría de las veces era de ellos. Al detergente que medio usaban cuando se acordaban de lavar la ropa, a barro, sangre y sudor cuando volvían de alguna misión, a café cuando algunas madrugadas decidían no dormir para quedarse en silencio de aquella manera y encontrar algo más por lo que reírse. Pero ella…. Sólo pocas veces podía darse cuenta de aquella extraña sensación que a veces la envolvía, como si no fuese sólo un olor, como si fuese una esencia. Como si fuese un ente distinto a él que de pronto lo sorprendía con aquel misterioso tono dulzón o el sabor agridulce de sus palabras al viento y el perfume de papel que construía castillos a su alrededor.

Sólo pocas veces le parecía que no la conocía por completo y aquella sensación angustiante en el pecho, justo debajo de dónde se acurrucaba ella, con sus miedos y sus sonrisas y las dulces promesas de un momento compartido bajo los árboles y las nubes y los bichos y su respiración tranquila, sólo podía remediarlo decirlo todo. Decirlo todo de una vez.

* * *

-Maka…-Comenzó.

Maka no volteó a mirarle. Su nuca no era en especial una vista muy agradable… pero tal vez, tal vez todo saldría mejor si no le estaba viendo los ojos. Podría haberse encontrado otra vez con aquella mirada de avidez, con aquel brillo especial que de pronto hacía que se convirtiese en un tonto balbuceante, nada merecedor de su atención.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Decir creo era una simplificación en su vocabulario. Rápidamente aquel asunto había pasado de duda a certeza, pero eso a ella no le interesaba. No por ahora.

Los pájaros dejaron de cantar, el nudo se agitó en su garganta, la fresca brisa juvenil de pronto cesó y el mundo pareció haberse detenido durante un minuto en su implacable giro sobre sí mismo. Y de pronto su imaginación que tanto había recibido entrenamiento pudo ponerse en orden para imaginar cómo en otra cabeza de pronto el mundo había girado vertiginosamente. Y esperaba él, no para mal.

No se movió ni un milímetro y tuvo la sensación de que estaba aguantando el aliento. Pero la parte más cínica de él se dijo que conociendo su suerte, seguramente se habría quedado dormida justo en aquel momento. Pero la oyó dejar escapar un suspiro mal disimulado que de alguna manera dio tumbos hasta tomar abrigo en su conciencia y hacer temblar las bases sobre las que se había cimentado todo su orgullo y su repentino valor.

Había silencio. El silencio de lo inevitable, combinado con aquel cosquilleo que a veces le llegaba de que iba a pasar algo, no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero algo distinto y algo especial.

Intentó cerrar los ojos y relajarse, pensar que nada de eso había ocurrido, su respiración volvió a la normalidad, pero no pensó que el latido de su corazón lo delataría. Las nubes se movían sobre el firmamento empujadas por una fuerza ultra terrena, Soul Evans se dejaba llevar como una hoja seca a merced del viento por todo lo que ahora se presentaba ante ella, sabiendo que ya no había pasos hacia atrás.

-Vamos, di algo,- Se oyó a sí mismo diciendo.-Por lo menos un "Soul vete al demonio" estaría bien.

Intentó sonreír, mientras su garganta se secaba y su corazón se sentía morir.

-Me conformo con un "Cállate" incluso.-Dejó escapar en poco más que un susurro.-Pero di algo.

Que dijese algo era lo único que le pedía. Que pudiese tener la certeza de que todo podría estar bien de nuevo entre ellos, o en todo caso mejor. Que tal vez sonriese y le diese la esperanza, la promesa sin palabras de que ella lo intentaría, de que por lo menos ella le daría un chance para verlo como algo más de lo que ya eran.

Pero ella no dijo nada.

La sintió agitarse contra su pecho y de pronto se encontró con sus ojos centelleantes buscando una respuesta que sus labios entreabiertos no acertaban a pronunciar.

El silencio se hizo latente de nuevo, mientras ella lo observaba allí, inquieto, inmerso en sus propios temores, en sus propios secretos que de pronto carecían de privacidad allí bajo ella, con el pesado latido que bajo sus manos iba contando los segundos que pasaban, los segundos que tardaba en reaccionar.

-Lo sien…-Comenzó a decir Soul, viendo ya imposible conseguir arrancarle algo más, imposibilitado por la idea de perderla de la manera más estúpida que se le había ocurrido nunca.

Y de pronto un remolino de sentimientos, y de pronto un suspiro de gozo. Mientras la luz del mundo se hacía más intensa y ella quedaba catapultada de nuevo a quien era y a lo que quería. Y a lo que con sus caricias quería decir y lo que sus ojos querían gritar.

Lo que quería decir, lo único que quería dar a entender era la enseñanza mayor de su vida. Que jamás se arrepintiese, que jamás se le ocurriese decir "lo siento" y aún menos a ella. Porque él era todo lo que él tenía, todo aquel universo que todavía le quedaba por explorar, todo lo que ahora simbolizaban aquellas puertas abiertas al infinito de su alma, el vínculo estrecho a todos sus secretos, a todos sus recovecos y no quería que ellos estuviesen marcados por una palabra de perdón, por más educada que fuese.

Porque no quería oírlo decir que lo sentía, porque entonces ella hubiese tenido que fingir que lo hacía con la misma intensidad. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a eso. Nunca. Y mucho menos si se trataba de él.

Y de pronto un beso que los sumergió a ambos de nuevo en un letargo, en un momento de ensueño cortado de una mañana de primavera. Y de repente unos labios, que detuvieron al mundo por un segundo y luego lo dejaron girar, lento pero seguramente al sitio exacto donde ambos querían estar.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Estoy de vuelta! _

_Necesité un tiempo para volver a ponerme en sintonía con esta parejita. Pero no me arrepiento, en lo absoluto :)._

_Ya el siguiente capítulo de "Anónimo" está marchando, así que creo que puedo volver con buen pie._

_Espero que les haya gustado. No duden en comentar cualquier cosa, cualquier crítica constructiva, si me salí del canon o si simplemente quieren pasarse a repartir amor :D. Les extrañé._

_Besos!_

_l_

_l_

_l_

_l_

_l_

_V_


End file.
